Scarface The Assassin
by fanwriter44
Summary: Based Off of the Video game Scarface TWIY it is about Tony's assasian off of the game and her origins who she became and why warning contains rape, sex, drug use, alcohol, and non consensual spanking please review :
1. Prologue

SCARFACE: The Assassin

I am basing this story on the game Scarface the World is yours plz review and tell me what you think

The Assasian's name was Marie Dennosi, she was raised in Miami Florida by a raging pedophile maniac, he beat her and raped her everyday from when she was 4 till she was 17, he taught her alot of things though, how to fight, shoot guns, hustle money out of people, and he forced her into prostitution. On her 17th birthday her' father was on her way to rape her one last time, he was on his way to his daughter's room when he opened the door she was waiting with a shotgun she blasted his head all over the wall and vowed no man would touch her and hurt her the way her father did again.

Just the prologue leading up to how she got her start as the notorious assasian in Scarface the world is yours.


	2. Chapter 1: The Enforcer

Chapter 1. The Enforcer

Tony had just bought The Cabana Cigar smoke shop, when his cell phone started to ring, Goddamn it, Hello? Said Tony,  
Tony it is me Felix the man replied. It was Felix Tony's hook p to suppliers the right hand man in helping Tony re-build his empire,  
Listen Tony there is word of a few people in town who need a job they don't care to get their hands dirty,  
there is a man down the alleyway between the bank and Pedro's pawn shop, I believe he wants to enforce your law.  
Are you fucking kidding me man that is great, how much does he want to charge, I double it,  
I believe he is charging $50,000 per hit, I double it pay him $500,000 a year and keep him full time as a security guard/enforcer,  
call him tell him to arrange a meeting, ok Felix? You got it Tony, talk to you later man.

Of course you don't really believe Tony is really going to pay this guy that much,  
Tony wanted to see if this guy has got skills first before he hires him, as Tony was in his Bacirini sports car and headed to Pedro's Pawn on the way he was thinking of all his past troubles, flashes of Gina and Manny, His Mama, Frank, Elvira, and Sosa, That fucking prick Tony thought as he was headed down the alleyway, he saw a big built man Tony steeped out of the car, Hey, are you the guy? Tony asked, Yes yes I am, the man replied. Can you shoot, fight, and kill? I can kill an army if I wanted to. Ok man, Tony replied, Prove it to me, there are five gang nest locations that I didn't get to yet, but I know where they are. Tony then pulled out a piece of paper from his shirt pocket here is the locations you will find them in, you got an hour you keep 10% of the money you pick up and give me the rest ok man. Ok boss the man replied, Hey, said Tony, Whats your name anyway man? Just call me Mr. Black.

Mr. Black was in his Bodog Stampede, heading to the first out of five gang nests, he was gonna get this job if it injured him.  
He pulled up to about 50 Diaz Mercenaries, they looked at him all pissed off, like someone they didn't like en tered their turf, Mr. Back Cracked his knuckles, this is gonna be fun, he had his machete on hum he walked up behind the biggest gangster, and thrust the blade of the machete through his back, and took his AK-47, he shot 3 other gangsters until the clip was out of ammo, he improvised, and threw an explosive barrel at them, it landed on top of one and hit another in the head,he quickly ran to his truck and found a bottle of Jack Daniels a bandana and a zippo lighter, he quickly made a Molitov and threw it at the barrel. the barrel exploded he ran out of there,  
the entire lot went up in flames the remaining 43 gangsters were burned alive. That was fairly easy he said, one down four more to go.

Meanwhile, Tony was in the Babylon club, having himself a drink, when his cell phone rings, Hello? Says Tony. Hey Mr. Montana, this is Mr. Black, find the nearest TV and turn on the news. Ok man hold on, I got some Tequila to wash down the smoke from my cigar first with ok. Well boss, you might wanna hurry up, the news will not be on forever, (click). Hello? HELLO? shit, Tony said. Hey barkeep turn the TV on, The bartender tured the TV on and the screen showed the horror as shots of a big massacre on the Diaz Brothers, I never seen anything like it this is just unreal, 450 known drug cartel members dead, in the most gruesome of ways, it is just unbelievable. Hey this is good man Tony said as he gulped down his 4 shot of Tequila, this man is hired for sure.


	3. Chapter 2 Marie, the threesome, and pool

Chapter 2. Marie, the cops, and the threesome

It has been 5 years since Marie killed her father, she knew she could not get away with murder unless she used her body as a weapon against the cops, (flashback Marie's home 5 years ago), she heard knocking at her door, open up thisa is the police, oh shit she thought, she knew that she was screwed if the cops saw the body, so she came up with an idea, that her stripper friend taught her,  
she put on her sluttiest outfit, and opened the door, to two police officers, young lady I heard a report of gunfire in this address, No Marie replied, I just got out of the shower getting ready for my date, well who is the boy and how old is he? One cop asks, He is 21, and he is a bartender,  
Well what does he have that I don't have you seen a gun this big before, and pulls out a 357. Magnum.  
No I haven't, that is a big gun. Well little lady I don't mean to toot my own horn but you know what they say about big guns right? yeah she replied, small dicks, Hey the cop says I am prepared to prove you wrong on that. I hope so officer, as she bent over in front of him in her blue mini-skirt, and high heels, do you want to umm test your umm "gun" out?, well I have been known to have a fuck now and then, ok Hey buddy get over here and whip your dick out we are gonna have some fun with this girl,.

Marie bent over and the first cop slid his pants down revealing a 10 inch dick, Are you ready?  
he asked, Yes I am put it in me, she said as she slid down her g string, and the cop did with glee he started fucking her hard, she liked this from the cop better than her father, this actually feels good when I want to do it, she thought, ohh oh yes that feels good, she started moaning, the cop was thrusting in and out while his partner went to her front facing her, and pulled out his hard throbbing 12 inch cock and shoved it down her throat now she was sucking and fucking and loving it especially since it meant getting out of jail, once they fucked her they would leave, Marie sensed that she was close to reaching climax, and so was the cop behind her, the cop she was sucking, already came and she swallowed his load, ohh right there right there don't stop she said as her body tensed up the cop was cumming at that point and they both climaxed at the same time, Wow she said, you were good.  
Well, the cop said, you was too, well we will be going now bye, (end of flashback) Wow I really got out of that huh?, she shot a game of pool with a bunch of suckers in the U Gin Shotgun bar but this particular guy was good they were both on the 8 ball and it was her shot, she shot it and made it, the other guy was pissed so he said he would get paid one way or another pinning her against the wall, she punched him in the nose, and roundhouse kicked him in the head, and pilled out a Desert Eagle and shot him all 12 times in the head, there was a certain regular at the bar who was impressed.  
Hey said the man, he was Mr. Black Tony's new enforcer, you are a badass aren't you? You want some too?  
she asked, No replied Black, actually here is my Number, I gotta refer you to my boss, we might need some new muscle, I am Mr. Black, Marie, she replied, Okay then Marie, Do you got a number where I can call you or my boss can get ahold of you?, Yeah I do, she said as she handed him a card, call me if you want to talk or offer me a job, Okay I will.


	4. Chapter 4: Family Ties

Scarface: The Assasin Chapter 4

Mr. Black drove up to Tony's mansion, Tino a very small but aggressive looking guard at the door looked at Black, "Hey ese you want something? Hired help call Mr. Montana on the phone." "Shut up Tino, where is Tony?" Mr. Black Replied, "Tony is not here right now he is in the islands fucking up some guys who thought it was a good idea to stiff Venus at the bar. Why what you want?" Black handed him a picture with a number on the back, "This is a woman I met at the U Gin, she has a hell of an aim, and damn good fighting skills." Tino looked confused and aroused, "Well I'll just get on a plane and go to the Islands personally to give this info to Tony he might be interested in some new blood."

Later on that day Marie was driving through the trailer park to see her old home, a rundown, beat up, dump of a place. There she spotted her brother a high up for the Blood Brothers a local gang that wants to take over the small time drug market, "Hey Bitch!" he shouted "Get your ass over here, he pulled out a pipe and started towards the car. Marie not wanting to piss her brother off because while she was cold enough to kill her father, her brother's beating never came close to what her father's did to him. "So you whore I hear you killed my buddy at the bar Downtown" at that point he pushed the pipe into her throat and pushed her on the ground he landed on top of her with the pipe still in her throat. "You need to mind yourself, i don't want to haved to kill another slut in this town." Marie was coughing and choking with every breath she replied "Why the pipe? Are you compensating for something huh big brother?" hearing that he got pissed, he lifted her up on her feet and gave her 4 uppercuts to the stomach, Marie's breath was knocked out after the first hit she couldn't do nothing but gasp for air then the second hit came to the ribs so hard you can hear the bones crack, Marie was hurt at this point she knew she had to hit him back or she would be hospitolized but she couldn't bring herself to hit her brother no matter how hard he hit her. 3, 4, 5, 6. All the hits administered to the ribs she fell to her knees sobbing, her brother then grabbed her by the hair lifting her back up. The next thing her brother knew he was being lifted up off of his feet by this giant 6'4 man in shades and a suit. Marie looked and saw it was Mr. Black the man from the bar. "Son stay out of this this is family problems" the brother said. "Yeah well that is my co-worker so you need to take a hike" Black then threw the brother 4 foot into the grill of a truck. A scrawny Good Ol Boy got out of the truck and started beating the brother senseless. This enreaged Marie she walked up to the redneck and tapped him on the shoulder twice, "What bitch" the man and turned around only to the force of a fist then a open palm strike to the heart, the last thing he ever felt. "Keep away from my brother" she said.


	5. Chapter 5: Set

Scarface: The Assasian Chapter 5

Mr. Black looked at this scene with great approval. "Nice" he said "And I thought I should give up on you after this dumb fuck over here damn near beat you to death." Marie shot great resentment at this remark. "He is my blood I can't bring myself to kill or hurt him no matter what pain he deals, and besides Mugel gets me some great Heroin" Mugel looked around in great confusion, "So who are you man?" he said. "I work for a man who is very important here in Miami a man who has taken the Cocaine market by storm." Mugel knew immediately who Black was talking about. "Oh shit man you mean you work for TM?" "That is right asshole so if I catch you even spitting in this woman's direction I will personally mail your balls home to your wife. "Whoa ain't you ever heard of blood being thicker than water?" at that point Black shot a galon jug of water next to Mugel, and then he shot Mugel in the leg "AAAAAAAHHHHHH" Mugel screamed as he fell to the ground, Black examined the blood and the water and he said "Yeah blood is alot thicker but just the same don't fucking touch her again." with that he put the gun away and walked to his Stampede, Marie followed behind.

Tearing down Little Havana and through Downtown, they stopped at a hotel 60 yards from O'Grady's Liquor store, "Here you go" Mr. Black said as he handed her a large wad of cash a satelite phone, the keys to a car he has stored behind Fidel Records, and a key to room 308 in the hotel. "Hey Marie, take it easy and rest awhile I'll call Cash my buddy and have him bring your car to you, hee has a key too." "Thanks" Marie said, I could use a rest and a fucking drink" "My boss will be in touch" as his Stampede sped away Marie went inside the hotel went into the elevator, got upstairs,when she got to her room she was baffled at how nice it was "Wow, this hotel must be 5 star" as she got to looking around she saw a mini-bar, she poured herself a glass of scotch, grabbed an ice pack from the fridge put it on her ribs layed in bed and went to sleep.


	6. Chapter 6:Meeting Tony, and the shootout

Sorry this took so long I caught writer's block will post chapter 7 soon after I think of new ideas.

Scarface The Assassin: Chapter 6: The Meeting

Marie had a very paculiar dream that night, a flashback from when she was six years old, the dream was very vague all she can see were flashes of her being dragged out of bed by her father, flashes of the notorious bloodsport cage her father killed many men in. And a big rotweiler dog growling and foaming at the mouth.

Marie's new phone rang suddenly, it woke her out of her slumber, she looked at the clock to see it is 10:00am. "Damn" she sighed and picked up the phone. "Hello" she said, a voice on the other end spoke back in a scrambled voice: "There is a car waiting for you out front, compliments of Mr. Black." (click) "Well hell," Marie said, "Looks like I got to go see what the deal with this is."

When Marie walked out front of the Hotel there was a Dodge Charger sitting in front of the door, Marie found a note attatched it said: "I left a little something in the trunk take the car and go to the "Contraras Construction Site down the road my boss is waiting there -Mr. Black" Marie smiled "That's sweet...sort of."

She hopped in the car, and sped to the site with a sign marked "Contraras Construction" "This must be the place." She thought to herself. "Where the hell is everybody?" suddenly 22 cars drove into the dirt lot, followed by a limo, and behind it a very familiar vehicle. A man stepped out of the vehicle wearing a Black Pinstripe suit, and a big cigar dangling out of his mouth. "Hey sweetheart, you the girl that my killer has been talking about?" she knew that this man was about to change her life forever.

"So." Tony said, "How about showing me what kind of shooting skills you have long range."  
"Okay, Where do you want me to start?"  
"You see those men over there pussycat?" Tony said as he handed her a pair of binoculars.  
"Yeah." she said as she took the binoculars off her eyes, the men were 800 yards away.  
"Well take the rifle out of your trunk, and then shoot all of then in one hit each."  
"No problem boss." She said smiling, she went to her car, pulled out a brand new shiny never been fired sniper rifle with a clip. and a silencer, she got as far back as she could, took aim...(pshew) goon number one down, Marie took aim for the 2nd goon who is now looking in horor at his dead friend, he is greeted with a bullet he didn't know was coming. At this time the third goon looked over and whistled she knew she had to rub him out and quickly so she took aim, and...(Pshew) third goon down.

Marie walked back over to Tony, "So am I hired?" She asked as she unloaded her rifle. "Yeah man you hired, I pay you $4,000 a day, and $50,000 per hit. Does that sound ok with you sweetheart?" Marie looked at Tony, then at Mr. Black then back at Tony. "Sounds good, now we might want to do something about those goons that are starting to surround us."  
"Oh sweetheart that is nothing, I do this for a living." Tony said as he pulled out an M4 Carbine Assult rifle with a grenade launcher attachment from the trunk of his limo.  
"Say hello to my little friend!" Tony shouted as he shot off a grenade at that point an all out gang war erupted at the constuction site, with everyone on Tony's side shooting and every Congtraras member at the construction site shooting, Mr. Black armed the self destuct button on his Stampede and drove it toward the pile of Contraras members and jumped out of the truck and watched as it hit the contraras pick up and BOOM! The war was won that day, everyone went back to Tony's house for a drink. 


	7. Disclaimer

Disclaimer: I do not own Scarface, or Scarface the world is yours, all Scarface stuff, Scarface, Scarface the world is yours is porperty of Universal Studios. 


	8. Chapter 7: First Contract

Chapter 7: First Contract.

Marie had purchased a home in Little Havana, Tony's turf with the down payment he gave her. She was enjoying her last night in her hotel room, she had just gotten out of the shower when she heard a knock on her door. "Who is it?" She yelled. "The easter bunny." A familiar voice replied. "Door's open." she said. Mr. Black stepped through the door, with a bottle of champaign and a box. "I didn't know if you were a wine girl or not." He said. "Well not really, but what the hell? It'll do." she replied. She had just got her sleeping clothes on which was basically a thong and a white wife beater tank top. "So what is the occasion?" Mr. Black looked at her and took his shades off. "Marie, I just came here to see if you were feeling better, maybe I would like to take you to the industrial area for awhile and use target practice with Nacho Contraras' men." Marie looked at Mr. Black with curious eyes, "Okay."

She could not help the way she was looking at Mr. Black, he was so big, and muscular. and he was 100% man, a good man too who didn't try to rape her, or make advances on her or even hit her. Hell he beat the hell out of a guy he didn't even know for hitting her. She could not deny it even though he ain't budging from her, she is falling hard for him.

(Riiiing) "Damn" she said "It's Tony, Hello?" the phone replied ack "Yeah, I got a problem I need you to fix. Bring your tools man, i need you to clean some shit up." (click) "Well hell" She said, "Black, I gotta go. Tony has me on a job," Mr. Black looked up at her, he put his sunglasses on and handed her the box. "Here, I knew of this problem already, Here is his picture and directions to your vantage point. Oh and Marie, don't be a stranger." He said as he handed her a key to his penthouse.

"2 hours later"

(BOOM) That was the last sound that prick ever heard. Marie knew quick she wouldn't like the guy, he was a lowlife pig who knocked his old lady up, and robbed her blind. Not to mention That woman ran Marie's favorite bar. The U Gin, Tony promised Mr. Black, Marie, and Duke Tony's driver, who stole cars for extra cash for chop shops, free drinks for life since they were all regulars. Now Marie had to go look real nice, because she was going to get ready to give Mr. Black the night of his life.


End file.
